


holiday barbies are fucking expensive

by alotofphandoms



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cute, Evak - Freeform, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Angst, best buddy mikael, date, kind of, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofphandoms/pseuds/alotofphandoms
Summary: As Even was just able to leave, having completely given up on this date, something interesting happened. Some actual adventure came his way.Or, Even is being stood up on a date when suddenly a fluffy haired teen slides into his booth with a stolen Holiday Barbie in the middle of July.





	holiday barbies are fucking expensive

**Author's Note:**

> I have been on this fucking planet for 20 years and every year I've wanted a Holiday Barbie, but they are sooo expensive and so I've never gotten one. :'(
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy :D

Even had been sitting in that fancy-ass restaurant for half an hour now, convinced that his date was just running late. She said she worked long hours, maybe she’s just working overtime. Although, Even knew she probably would’ve texted or something, _right_? Ugh.

He had just started dating. Mikael was convinced that he needed to put himself out there after Sonja so Even begrudgingly created a Tinder account; which honestly was utterly embarrassing. It was all so superficial. He wanted adventure, not someone to swipe right on him. He wanted to meet someone who actually seemed interesting, not someone who used photoshopped photos of them to show their bodies off.  

As Even was just able to leave, having completely given up on this date, something interesting happened. Some actual adventure came his way.

A boy, with fluffy curls and flushed cheeks, slid into the seat across from him in the booth. Even just raised his eyebrows as the boy caught his breath and placed a Holiday Barbie on the table in front of him. Even let out an amused laugh.

“Uh, hello?” He greeted, and the boy looked up to give him a sheepish smile before looking around the dimly lit restaurant. He frantically looked to the window before breathing a sigh of relief and running a hand through his messy hair. Even thought he looked positively adorable. “May I ask who you are or are you a wanted man?” Even teased but the boy just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Kind of. Uhm, I’m Isak.” He bites his lip. “Can I sit with you for a little while? I kind of just…” The boy – Isak, gestured to the doll.

“What, did you _steal_ that?” Even laughs but Isak nods. “ _What_?”

“I had to, alright! These fuckers are 320 kroner!” Isak defends, making dramatic hand gestures and Even decided that this was exactly the kind of interesting he wanted to fall into his life at that moment.

“Alright, Isak, why did you need a Barbie doll though? I mean, I’m not judging.” Even teases, and Isak just rolls his eyes. Even also decides that he likes all the attitude in this boy’s cute body.

“My sister is turning eight years old and this is all she asked for… but I’m seventeen and don’t have a job so…” Isak shrugs. Even nods.

“Well then, that’s very sweet of you. She’s lucky to have such a reckless older brother.” Even tells him. Isak chuckles before he makes a face at Even.

“You never told me your name.”

“Even.” He says, reaching over to let Isak shake his hand.

“So what are you doing here all alone with a plate of bread?” Isak asks, after releasing his hand. Even sighs.

“I was supposed to be going on a date but I guess they had better things to do.” Even shrugged and Isak let his mouth hang open slightly.

“Huh? Someone stood _you_ up? Are they blind?” Isak gaped and he sounded so appalled it made Even chuckle slightly.

“Did you just call me hot?”

“I mean, is it a secret?” Isak winked and Even smiled at him, a bit in awe. “So, do you need me to leave? They still might show up…” Isak said, tone more serious.

“I think I’ve given up on them, you’re much more interesting.” Even told him, resting his head on a hand. Isak smirked.

“Are you flirting with me?” Isak questioned, squinting at him adorably.

“Are you okay with that? I’m sure you get it all the time, have you seen yourself?” Even raised an eyebrow and Isak scoffed fondly. He rolled his eyes.

“Hm, at least buy me dinner first, wow.” Isak joked, a hand on his chest. Even laughed.

“Okay.” He nodded, handing him the extra menu he had. Isak gawked at him.

“No – no, you know that’s like, just an expression. You don’t actually have to… buy me dinner.” Isak sputtered and Even smiled at him and at how easily his cool guy act was brought down.

“Well, you were the one who slid into my booth with a stolen Holiday Barbie and then called me hot. I feel like this is destiny.” Even smirked, making Isak huff out a laugh.

“Destiny?”

“Yeah, you don’t believe in destiny?” Even asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Of course I do.” Isak teased, taking the menu and opening it. Even smiled at him fondly, making Isak blush.

“Order whatever you want.” Even murmured through a smile as they glanced at each other over their menus. Eventually their waiter came and took their orders, glaring at Isak slightly when he surely recognized him as the boy who came in here running a few minutes ago. They giggled and continued with their easy banter while they waited for their food.

“You know this is my first like, proper date.” Isak said, looking around the nice restaurant and Even raised his eyebrows.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, guys in high school aren’t very romantic… or smart so I’ve been on some pretty shit dates, when I’m even asked out.” Isak sighed dramatically with a smile.

“How do you know I’m not in high school?” Even teased. Isak thought for a moment.

“Because you were going to be on a date with some guy or whatever who obviously hasn’t actually met you because he stood you up so that means you must be old enough to do one of those dating apps.” Isak answers, picking at the bread and chewing a piece. Even raised his eyebrows, impressed.

“Oh so you’re a genius?” Even giggles and Isak smirks.

“I’m just a master at deduction.” Isak winked and Even returned it. “So are you in uni?”

“Yeah, I’m studying film. Directing specifically.” He answers.

“Oh, cool. I think I wanna do something with like, science.”

“Oh, really? You aren’t going to take up a life of crime?” Isak laughs at that.

“No, maybe not. Although, I’m obviously cut out for it.” He says, holding up the Barbie on the seat next to him.

“You really had to steal it? You couldn’t just get your sister something else?” Even asks, and Isak shakes his head firmly, setting the doll down.

“No, she deserves it. She doesn’t get anything that she asks for and I just wanted to this one thing for her. This one nice thing… and yeah, I could’ve been arrested but…” Isak shrugged. “I had a feeling the universe wasn’t going to fuck with me today.” He smirks.

“I guess you were right.” Even smiles, just as the waiter is putting their meals in front of them. “I kind of want to hear about all these other dates you’ve been on.” Isak laughs, digging into his food.

“Guys just aren’t creative." He huffs, diving into a story. "One time a guy asked me out to come to his house and play Fifa, and I was like cool, we’re gonna make out, right?” Even laughs as Isak sighs, “But we seriously just sat there playing Fifa for two hours and then I left.”

“Wow, some date.” Even smiled, “So, I got him beat?”

“Pretty sure you’ve got them all beat.” Isak says, so casually that it makes Even huff out a chuckle, melting just a little bit. How did he end up here?

The rest of the date is more of the same. Banter and playful flirting. It’s easy, and Even loves it. He hasn’t had a night like this is a long time. He needed this. He needed this fluffy haired thief to decide to slide into his booth with a fucking Holiday Barbie.

At the end of the night, they exchanged numbers and Even offered him a ride home.

“You know, I had a lot of fun with you tonight.” Even says once they’ve stopped in front Isak’s house. The younger boy chuckles, looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

“Me too.” He sounds so fond, and Even decides he doesn’t want to let go of that fond boy and his stupid fond voice.

“We should do this again, soon.” Even says and Isak just nods, trying to bite back a smile. Carefully, Even leans over and kisses Isak’s cheek. Isak blushes and Even stays that close.

“I don’t kiss on the first date.” Isak tells him, smugly.

“Alright, I’ll wait.” Even says, kissing his cheek once more before they’re saying goodnight and Isak is climbing out to the car and walking through his front door. As Even is on his way home, he gets a call from Mikael.

“Yo, dude, how was the date?” He asks, tone suggestive.

“You’re not gonna believe me if I tell you but, it was… magical.”

“Magical? What the fuck does that mean? Stop being so damn cryptic.” Even just laughed at his friend. He dove into the story, Mikael stopping him far more times than Even would have liked to ask questions, and he explained everything.

“Did you just fall in love with a kid who ran into the restaurant you were at, with a stolen Holiday Barbie and then went on a fucking date with you?”

“I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some prompts for some more one-shots like this!
> 
> EDIT: I might add more to this after I finish up another fic and make this a sugar daddy fic ??? Comment if you think that’s cool and if you have any requests tell me now so i can plan out the chapters and stuff!


End file.
